


Dance, Fight, Scream, Pray

by anticsandshenanigans



Series: The Blood of the Covenant [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticsandshenanigans/pseuds/anticsandshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala is struggling with her connection with the cluster. This is a moment in her day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Fight, Scream, Pray

**Author's Note:**

> I find myself more and more interested in the way the cluster feels the experiences of the other members of the cluster. How they know something is wrong, and if they communicate with each other at all to decide whose skills are needed, and whose will be needed. This is kind of playing with their connection a bit.

Kala turned over in her sleep, a frown curling the corners of her mouth down. In her dreams she saw Wolfgang, his face rent by anguish and anger, shooting bullets into the face of his uncle. She saw, again and again, the massacre of his family. Her own hands building the bomb through him that saved his life. 

“I am not ready for you to die.” She had whispered fiercely, and she felt his anguish lift in her own heart. She was so confused by her care for this murderer. She had always known the grace of Ganesha, and 

In her sleep, Kala felt Wolfgang’s car race down highways. She felt the suspension shuddering beneath him, and heard the roar of his engine. She felt sun on her face, through the chill of the wind that blew through the window of Will’s car. She felt her fingers clicking on the keys of a computer keyboard. She felt her hands striking stone. She felt her bare feet on red dirt, and she felt the surge of confidence that came with liquor. Her lips brushed a bearded man’s and her heart leapt as she finished a kata successfully. 

All of the mixed emotions and desires and longings of her cluster: She felt it all, and when she woke to her mother’s good morning, she felt again the piercing anguish of Wolfgang’s heart. 

More and more she felt him. The rage and pain and longing that he kept deep within him. Every week she prayed to Ganesha to ease his suffering, although He knew very well that he did not deserve it. Kala roused and moved through several stretches to greet the sun. She focused her heart inward, calming it. 

Breathe in. Breathe out. She felt only her lungs expanding, and she leaned through her exercises. The stretches ached a bit, but no more than usual. And then her hand throbbed in sudden pain. She cried out, and knelt, cradling her hand to her chest. She felt someone strike Lito’s jaw, and kick him. She felt him fall, and she held in her scream. 

Lito! She cried his name in her heart, and she knew everyone heard it. She felt Wolfgang arrive, and she felt Will watching from a corner of his mind. He felt Sun and Capheus waiting, waiting to be needed. She felt Riley stir in her sleep momentarily. She felt Nomi’s fingers stutter on her keypad. 

Lito. 

This time the pain in her hand was minor, but the rage in her heart tore her gentle soul. She knelt on her floor and cried at the pain she felt in her cluster’s hearts. She cried for them all, and for Papa Ji, and for herself. 

She was in 8 places at once, in 8 hearts at once, and it was both overwhelming and peaceful. She stood, and went through her exercised again, feeling the simple stretches change. They moved into strikes, and blocks, and as Sun worked through her exercises, Kala worked through her own. She pushed all this fear she felt into the movements her body made, and she felt Amanita swing Nomi into dancing, and she felt the winding road under her car’s tires, and she pushed all of her pain and her joy and her confusion into five minutes of something new. She and Sun and Will and Capheus and Lito and Wolfgang and Nomi and Riley danced. 

They danced, and when they were done, Kala smiled, and fell back onto her bed, laughing. 

She was ready to face the day.


End file.
